Spacetoon Korea
''Spacetoon ''(스페이스툰) is a Korean television channel that specializes in animation and children programs. It began broadcasting in 2005. Languages * Korean Planets * Action (Planet of excitement and mystery) for action series. * Adventure (Planet of imagination and thrill) for adventure series. * Comedy (Planet of laughter) for comedy series. * Alpha (Planet of numbers and letters) for educational programs. * Bon Bon (Planet of great heroes) for pre-school programs. * History (Planet of time inmemorial) for the historical series. * Movies (Planet of all colors) for animated movies. * Science (Planet of discovery and knowledge) for educational programs. * Sports (Planet of challenge and strength) of the sports series and programs. * Zomoroda (Planet for girls only) for series and programs for girls. Programming * Tico of the Seven Seas (Adventure) * Romeo's Blue Skies (Adventure) * The Smurfs (Adventure) * Super Wings (Adventure) * PAW Patrol (Adventure) * Aladdin (Adventure) * My Hero Academia (Adventure) * DuckTales (1987) (Adventure) * DuckTales (2017) (Adventure) * Jake and The Never Land Pirates (Adventure) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Adventure) * Wander Over Yonder (Adventure) * Wow, Wow, Wubbzy! (Adventure) * The Lion Guard (Adventure) * Doki (Adventure) * Shaman King (Adventure) * One Piece (Adventure) * Ahmed and Ameena (Adventure) * PJ Masks (Adventure) * Robocar Poli (Adventure) * Top Wing (Adventure) * Hikarian: Great Railroad Protector (Action) * Chop Chop Ninja (Action) * Kim Possible (Action) * The X's (Action) * Danny Phantom (Action) * Johnny Test (Action) * Naruto (Action) * Naruto Shippuden (Action) * Cowboy Bebop (Action) * Odd Squad (Action) * Teen Titans (2003) (Action) * Teen Titans Go (Action) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (Action) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (Action) * Power Rangers Jungle Force (Action) * Power Rangers Samurai (Action) * Power Rangers Megaforce (Action) * B-Robo Kabutack (Action) * Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Zomoroda) * Sailor Moon (Zomoroda) * Dora and Friends: Into The City! (Zomoroda) * Sunny Day (Zomoroda) * Abby Hatcher (Zomoroda) * Daisy and Ollie (Zomoroda) * Little Women 2: Jo's Boys (Zomoroda) * Persia The Magic Fairy (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Little Charmers (Zomoroda) * Star Versus The Forces of Evil (Zomoroda) * Nella The Princess Knight (Zomoroda) * Tangled: The Series (Zomoroda) * Butterbean's Café (Zomoroda) * Vampirina (Zomoroda) * 15/Love (Zomoroda) * Sofia the First (Zomoroda) * Fancy Nancy (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Ruby (Zomoroda) * Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Rangers (Zomoroda) * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Zomoroda) * Fushigiboshi no Futagohime (Zomoroda) * Winx Club (Zomoroda) * Wedding Peach (Zomoroda) * Hamtaro (Zomoroda) * Pearlie (Zomoroda) * Regal Academy (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (2011) (Zomoroda) * Polly Pocket (2018) (Zomoroda) * Chloe's Closet (Zomoroda) * Atomic Betty (Zomoroda) * Powerpuff Girls Z (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Zomoroda) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart (Zomoroda) * Yes! PreCure 5 (Zomoroda) * Fresh PreCure (Zomoroda) * HeartCatch PreCure (Zomoroda) * Suite PreCure (Zomoroda) * Smile PreCure (Zomoroda) * DokiDoki PreCure (Zomoroda) * HappinessCharge PreCure (Zomoroda) * Go! Princess PreCure (Zomoroda) * Maho Girls PreCure (Zomoroda) * KiraKira PreCure A La Mode (Zomoroda) * Lolirock (Zomoroda) * Cardcaptor Sakura (Zomoroda) * Corn and Peg (Zomoroda) * Tokyo Mew Mew (Zomoroda) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (Zomoroda) * She-Ra and The Princesses of Power (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Zomoroda) * Pastel Yumi the Magic Idol (Zomoroda) * Ojamajo Doremi (Zomoroda) * Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Zomoroda) * Totally Spies (Zomoroda) * Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (Zomoroda) * Sabrina: The Animated Series (Zomoroda) * Pinkalicious and Peterrific (Zomoroda) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Zomoroda) * Lucky Star (Zomoroda) * Onegai My Melody (Zomoroda) * Princess Tutu (Zomoroda) * The Buzz on Maggie (Zomoroda) * Elena of Avalor (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) (Zomoroda) * The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (Zomoroda) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2017) (Zomoroda) * Shimmer and Shine (Zomoroda) * Ruby Gloom (Zomoroda) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (Zomoroda) * True and The Rainbow Kingdom (Zomoroda) * Unikitty! (Zomoroda) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz (Zomoroda) * Wissper (Zomoroda) * World of Winx (Zomoroda) * Luna Petunia (Zomoroda) * LEGO Friends (Zomoroda) * Minnie's Bow Toons (Zomoroda) * Lalaloopsy (2012) (Zomoroda) * We're Lalaloopsy (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2015) (Zomoroda) * WordGirl (Zomoroda) * Littlest Pet Shop (2011) (Zomoroda) * Popples (Zomoroda) * Shopkins (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (Zomoroda) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (Zomoroda) * DC Super Hero Girls (2019) (Zomoroda) * Pippi Longstocking (Zomoroda) * My Life as A Teenage Robot (Zomoroda) * Bitz and Bob (Zomoroda) * K-On! (Zomoroda) * B-gata H-kei: Yamada's First Time (Zomoroda) * Baka and Test: Summon The Beasts (Zomoroda) * Haganai: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: I Don't Have Many Friends (Zomoroda) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Zomoroda) * Excel Saga (Zomoroda) * Ground Defense Force Mao-Chan (Zomoroda) * Toradora (Zomoroda) * ICarly (Zomoroda) * Bunk'd (Zomoroda) * Raven's Home (Zomoroda) * Liv and Maddie (Zomoroda) * Amagi Brilliant Park (Zomoroda) * 6teen (Zomoroda) * Nichijou: My Ordinary Life (Zomoroda) * Pucca (Zomoroda) * Madeline (Zomoroda) * Sky Dancers (Zomoroda) * Love Live School Idol Project (Zomoroda) * Love Live Sunshine (Zomoroda) * Olive and The Rhyme Rescue Crew (Zomoroda) * Captain Tsubasa (Sports) * Rocket Power (Sports) * Offside (Sports) * Chuck's Choice (Sports) * ScanToGo (Sports) * Mickey and The Roadster Racers (Sports) * LazyTown (Sports) * Bakusō Kyōdai Let's and Go!! (Sports) * Dragon League (Sports) * Blazing Teens (Sports) * JoJo's Circus (Sports) * Cleo and Cuquin (Bon Bon) * Numberblocks (Bon Bon) * Bing (2014) (Bon Bon) * Helen's Little School (Bon Bon) * Big Barn Farm (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder (1998) (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder (2015) (Bon Bon) * Bob The Builder: Ready, Steady, Build! (Bon Bon) * Muppet Babies (1985) (Bon Bon) * Muppet Babies (2018) (Bon Bon) * Peanuts (1965) (Bon Bon) * Rugrats (Bon Bon) * Caillou (1997) (Bon Bon) * Caillou (2005) (Bon Bon) * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan (Bon Bon) * Shanna's Show (Bon Bon) * Puppy Dog Pals (Bon Bon) * The Backyardigans (Bon Bon) * Yo Gabba Gabba! (Bon Bon) * Franklin and Friends (Bon Bon) * Max and Ruby (Bon Bon) * Team Umizoomi (Bon Bon) * Bubble Guppies (Bon Bon) * Higglytown Heroes (Bon Bon) * The Book of Pooh (Bon Bon) * My Friends Tigger and Pooh (Bon Bon) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Bon Bon) * Bear in The Big Blue House (Bon Bon) * The Koala Brothers (Bon Bon) * Welcome to Pooh Corner (Bon Bon) * Claude (2018) (Bon Bon) * Grandpa in My Pocket (Bon Bon) * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (2005) (Bon Bon) * The Day Henry Met... (Bon Bon) * Peppa Pig (Bon Bon) * Rolie Polie Olie (Bon Bon) * Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom (Bon Bon) * Timmy Time (Bon Bon) * Bubu Chacha (Bon Bon) * Little Bill (Bon Bon) * Teletubbies (2015) (Bon Bon) * PB&J Otter (Bon Bon) * Boohbah (Bon Bon) * Guess with Jess (Bon Bon) * Earth to Luna! (Bon Bon) * Mya Go (Bon Bon) * Topsy and Tim (Bon Bon) * P King Duckling (Bon Bon) * Simon In The Land of Chalk Drawings (2002) (Bon Bon) * 16 Hudson (Bon Bon) * Jungle Junction (Bon Bon) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Bon Bon) * Doc McStuffins (Bon Bon) * 44 Cats (Bon Bon) * Franny's Feet (Bon Bon) * Stella and Sam (Bon Bon) * Miffy's Adventures Big and Small (Bon Bon) * Boj (Bon Bon) * Uki (Bon Bon) * Peg + Cat (Bon Bon) * Thomas and Friends (Bon Bon) * Little People (2016) (Alpha) * Go, Baby! (Alpha) * Handy Manny (Alpha) * Super Why (Alpha) * Raggs Kids Club Band (Alpha) * Sesame Street (Alpha) * Elmo's World (Alpha) * Kidsongs (Alpha) * The Kidsongs Television Show (Alpha) * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet, and Dave (Alpha) * Pocoyo (Alpha) * Tweenies (Alpha) * Saint Bear's Dolls Hospital (Alpha) * Blue's Clues (Alpha) * Blue's Room (Alpha) * Barney and Friends (Alpha) * Little Einsteins (Alpha) * The Lingo Show (Alpha) * Alphablocks (Alpha) * Teletubbies (1997) (Alpha) * Thomas and Friends (2018) (Alpha) * Shane's Kindergarten Countdown (Alpha) * Dora the Explorer (Alpha) * Stanley (2001) (Alpha) * Pecola (Comedy) * Eddsworld (Comedy) * Uncle Grandpa (Comedy) * Kid Versus Kat (Comedy) * Oscar's Oasis (Comedy) * Shaun The Sheep (Comedy) * The Fairly OddParents (Comedy) * The Simpsons (Comedy) * Family Guy (Comedy) * Apple and Onion (Comedy) * Regular Show (Comedy) * The Amazing World of Gumball (Comedy) * Dexter's Laboratory (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Steven Universe (Comedy) * Rick and Morty (Comedy) * The Loud House (Comedy) * CatDog (Comedy) * Rocko's Modern Life (Comedy) * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (Comedy) * Hey Arnold! (Comedy) * Bunnicula (Comedy) * Be Cool, Scooby Doo! (Comedy) * Grizzy and The Lemmings (Comedy) * Angry Video Game Nerd (Comedy) * Adventure Time (Comedy) * Steven Universe (Comedy) * Clarence (Comedy) * Sanjay and Craig (Comedy) * Total Drama Island (Comedy) * Total Drama Action (Comedy) * Total Drama Pahkitew Island (Comedy) * Total Drama Revenge of The Island (Comedy) * Total Drama All Stars (Comedy) * Total Drama Presents The Ridonculous Race (Comedy) * Total DramaRama (Comedy) * Modern Family (Comedy) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (2013) (Comedy) * The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) (Comedy) * Tom and Jerry Shorts (1945) (Comedy) * The Mighty B! (Comedy) * Catscratch (Comedy) * The Angry Beavers (Comedy) * As Told by Ginger (Comedy) * ChalkZone (Comedy) * The Wild Thornberrys (Comedy) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Comedy) * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island! (Comedy) * The Penguins of Madagascar (Comedy) * Breadwinners (Comedy) * Fanboy and Chum Chum (Comedy) * Dog with A Blog (Comedy) * Where's My Water: Swampy's Underground Adventures (Comedy) * Battle For Dream Island (Comedy) * Wayside (Comedy) * Looney Tunes (Comedy) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Comedy) * South Park (Comedy) * The Brothers Grunt (Comedy) * Gravity Falls (Comedy) * All Grown Up! (Comedy) * Danger Mouse (Science) * Go, Diego, Go! (Science) * Sid The Science Kid (Science) * Tinpo (Science) * Ready, Jet, Go! (Science) * Rusty Rivets (Science) * Nina and The Neurons (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Digital (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Inventing (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Engineering (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Get Building (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Earth Explorers (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Go Eco (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Brilliant Bodies (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: In The Lab (Science) * Nina and The Neurons: Get Sporty (Science) * Rob the Robot (Science) * Dino Dana (Science) * Dino Dan (Science) * Dino Dan's Field Guide (Science) * The Zula Patrol (Science) * Sangokushi (History) * Avatar: The Last Airbender (History) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (History) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (History) * Legends of Chima (History) * Xiaolin Showdown (History) * My Hero Academia (History) * Superbook (History) External links * Spacetoon Korea website Category:Spacetoon